Just a Dream
by NessaTasartir16
Summary: Wilbur has a dream where his girlfriend commits suicide. One-shot taken place during "For Good" (yet to be written).


**Hi everyone! I am on Christmas break (finally), but I've decided to take a break from "Psychic in the Light", as I am trying to finish it, but am out of ideas for chapters.**

**Anyway, this one-shot will actually take place in Wilbur's dream that is to take place in "For Good." I'm not going to give spoilers on "For Good" much since there's already a summary in my profile page...and I have yet to write the story before that one. The idea for this one-shot came from listening to a cover by Sam Tsui and Christina Gimmie, and this came to mind. So, I hope you'll enjoy this story.**

***I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons"***

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

**KARENA'S POV**

I had a frightening phone call from Mr. Edwards about his daughter, my girlfriend of 3 years and 6 months. He had told me that Karena was going to commit suicide...tonight. I quickly shot out of my bed and got dressed in my favorite shirt and jeans and tied my shoes, all of which took me five minutes. I transported to the garage where I hopped in my navy blue flying car, and I flew out of the garage towards Los Angeles, California.

**I was all alone. My darling boyfriend Wilbur and I had an argument...something I never thought we would have. Wilbur had changed my life for the better...how could he have deserted me? I had moved to Todayland, North Montana to have a better life. After what had happened, what was the point of living any longer? I had quit my job at Denny's, given up on my education at Todayland University, quit my internship at Todayland High School, and moved back to my hometown of Los Angeles. I had decided to steal a knife from the university lab before coming back...I had decided to end my life tonight.**

As I drove to Los Angeles to save Karena's life, regretting what I had argued against her, a song came to mind as I couldn't lose her...especially not before I would propose to her.

_I was thinkin' about you, thinkin' about me_

_Thinkin' about us, what we're gonna be_

_Open my eyes, it was only just a dream._

**As I stared at the rainstorm through the window of the apartment I would end my life in, a song came to mind as there was nothing left to live for...yet still thinking about the former love of my life.**

_**I travel back down that road**_

_**Will you come back? No one knows**_

_**I realize, it was only just a**__**dream.**_

Hastily, I crossed the border connecting North Montana to South Montana.

_I was at the top and now it's like I'm in the basement_

_Number one spot and now you found you a replacement_

_I swear now that I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby_

_And now you ain't around, baby, I can't think_

_I should've put it down, should've got that ring_

_Cuz I can still feel it in the air_

_See your pretty face_

_Run my fingers through your hair_

_My lover, my life_

_My baby, my wife_

_You left me, I'm tied_

_Cuz I knew that it just ain't right_

_I was thinkin' about you, thinkin' about me_

_Thinkin' about us, what we're gonna be_

_Open my eyes, it was only just a dream_

_I travel back down that road_

_Will you come back? No one knows_

_I realize, it was only just a dream_

**All of a sudden, an image of my ex-boyfriend, Wilbur Robinson, entered my mind as I continued to stare out into the storm. I thought about taking out my knife, but maybe...just maybe...he could save me from this depression...even though I told him I never wanted to see his face again.**

_**I swear I see your face at every turn**_

_**Tryin' to get my usher on, but I can't let it burn**_

_**And now I just notice you're the only one I urn for**_

_**The one I'm missing, when will I learn?**_

_**Didn't give you all my love, I guess now I got my payback**_

_**Now I'm in the club thinkin' all about you, baby**_

_**Hey, you were so easy to love**_

_**But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough**_

_**I'm goin' through it every time that I'm alone**_

_**And now I'm wishin' you should pick up the phone**_

_**Show me a decision that you wanted to move on**_

_**Cuz I was wrong**_

_**I was thinkin' about you, thinkin' about me**_

_**Thinkin' about us, what we're gonna be**_

_**Open my eyes, it was only just a dream.**_

_**I travel back down that road**_

_**Will you come back? No one knows**_

_**I realize, it was only just a dream**_

**I walked away from the window to grab my knife from the kitchen.**

_**If you ever loved somebody, put your hands up**_

_**If you ever loved somebody, put your hands up**_

_**And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.**_

I parked my car a few blocks away from Mr. Edwards' apartment, hopped out and started to run.

_If you ever loved somebody, put your hands up_

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

_And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything._

**I unsheathed the knife from the cloth and got myself into position. I guess Wilbur wasn't coming after all to save me. I started to regret everything that I had said to him and wished I could go back to take back those words. But it was too late.**

**_I was thinkin' about you, thinkin' about me_**

**_Thinkin' about us, what we're gonna be_**

**_Open my eyes, it was only just a dream_**

**_I travel back down that road_**

**_Will you come back? No one knows_**

**_I realize, it was only just a dream._**

I ran through the rainstorm and across the street as I raced toward the apartment. I really hoped it wasn't too late, not thinking about the conditions outside. I panted as I ran, but I didn't care; I just wanted my girlfriend back, safe and sound.

_I was thinkin' about you, thinkin' about me_

_Thinkin' about us, what we're gonna be_

_Open my eyes, it was only just a dream_

_I travel back down that road_

_Will you come back? No one knows_

_I realize, it was only just a dream._

_It was only just a dream._

**I raised the knife above my chest, praying that Wilbur would arrive before I took my life.**

_**It was only just a dream.**_

I opened the door to find my beloved Karena on the ground, bleeding with a knife on hand. I gasped as Jonathan walked in, and we hugged each other, crying into each others' shoulders.

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

"KARENA!" I screamed as I woke up, panting. I placed a hand on my head, noticing that my hair was dry, but my forehead was covered in sweat. I quickly picked up my phone and dialed my girlfriend.

"Oh come on, Karr, PICK UP!" I yelled with worried before I the ringing stopped.

"Hello?"

"Oh thank goodness you're alive!"

"Wilbur, is everything alright?" Karena Edwards, the love of my life, asked as I continued to pant.

"It is now," I answered with relief. "I'm so happy you didn't commit suicide!"

"Nightmares?"

"Yeah," I replied, rubbing my neck with my free hand. "I need to ask you something-"

"I'll be right over, honey. Try not to die, okay?"

"I won't, I promise."

* * *

**Don't worry. This is only a dream Wilbur had. Karena will not die in any of my stories, I promise. :) Thanks for reading, and hopefully, I'll finish "Psychic in the Light" and start "Epidemic." And continue "Saving the Future." Ttyl ;)**


End file.
